


Excerpt From The Journal of Ludwig Beilshmidt

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Human AU, JOURNAL ENTRY, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of War, everyone but germany is only mentioned, first fic, i might add more tags later idk, idk how to tag, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is something i wrote like two years ago and recently remembered about while talking with a friend, they said i should post it so i fixed it up a bit and uuh..yea, here you go! (also im sorry about inaccuracies, i was really young when i wrote this and im still not the best with history haha)
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	Excerpt From The Journal of Ludwig Beilshmidt

May 10, 1945

Dear my love, my life, my Feli, 

I'm finally able to write to you again, only this time I'm not in the trenches, exhausted to no end. This time i'm writing to you from the comfort of a hotel, only 30 miles north of the border of Italy. That's right, I'm coming home.

I'm sure you probably thought i was dead, but i managed to escape the allies. How? Well I'm not entirely sure. I like to think it was because of you. You Feli, my guiding star. I can't believe that after so many years, I'll finally be back in your little cottage in the Italian countryside. I finally get to see your beautiful smile, hear your wonderful laugh, and taste your delicious cooking. I've missed it all so much...in fact I've missed everyone so much. You, your grandfather, Antonio...and yes, even your brother...though I'm sure he hasn't missed me much.

But I'm not writing to talk about your family, I'm writing to talk about you. My reason for going on in this damned war...If I'm going to be honest, I would've ended it a long time ago if not for you.

I know I have many faults, leaving you for instance, but you have yours too! Like your clumsiness, your ability to sneak into my bed after you have a nightmare, and of course when you get carried away with your hand gestures and smack my face while you talk. However, all of these "faults" are the reasons I Love You. They're the things i think about when I feel like I cannot go on any longer, the things I think about when I can't sleep at night with the sounds of innocent civilians and scarred soldiers running amok in the night. They're the things I think about when I pray to see you again, Feli.

At this point, I'm not sure if there is a God. For if there was, why would he wish for his children to go through this? You know...it's funny, I was raised, and I'm sure you were too, to believe that God loves us no matter what. No matter how many "faults" we have, he can look past them and love us, so that we may one day live in his castle in the sky. But you see, Feli, some people think differently out here. They believe that just because we love each other, we're going to hell. But Feli, tell me, how can you go to hell when you're already an angel? Why is it that man shall not lay with man? Tell me, my love, my life, my Feliciano...why?

**Author's Note:**

> I remember wanting to turn this in for an english assignment so i tried to make it seem like he was writing to a woman until the end..idk how well i did with that lol  
> Constructive critics are always welcome! but please dont be mean, i'll cry  
> Also i dont plan on ever really writing again LOL but if i get a good response maybe i will!


End file.
